Luc Deveraux
Luc Deveraux is the main protagonist of the Universal Soldier series. For the majority of the series, he had been on the side of good. However, in the latest installment, Universal Soldier: Day of Reckoning, he is now the main antagonist along with his former archenemy, Andrew Scott. He is played by Jean-Claude Van Damme. in: Movie Heroes, Science Fiction Heroes, Martial Artists, and 36 more Luc Deveraux Edit Share Mm08 jcvd20universal20soldier1 Luc Deveraux. Luc Deveraux is the protagonist of the Universal Soldier film series. He is most famously portrayed by Belgian actor and martial artist Jean-Claude Van Damme. Early LifeEdit Devereaux was born to Cajun parents and raised in a farm in Louisiana. Most of the details of his childhood are left unexplained, though it is reasonable to surmise that he was born around or before 1948, making him at least 21 when he is deployed to Vietnam. Universal SoldierEdit In 1969 in Vietnam, Luc Deveraux is nearing the end of his tour of duty in the Vietnam war, Luc's friend Sergeant Andrew Scott, went insane and began killing Vietnamese civilians and his own soldiers indiscriminately. After attempting to reason with Scott, Luc attempts to stop him from killing two villagers, resulting in the two soldiers shooting each other to death. Their bodies are recovered from the field and put on ice, and they are falsely listed as "missing in action." Twenty Three years later in 1992, The U.S. Government has the Black Tower or 'Universal Soldier' program commissioned Luc and Andrews bodies are chosen to be reanimated as UniSols. Luc rebelled when he met Veronica Roberts, a TV journalist who manages to break his conditioning. Having been essentially brain dead for over twenty years, Luc cannot properly function in civilization. The two attempt to find the source of the Black Tower program and help Luc regain his identity, while Scott and other UniSols are sent to kill them. In the end, he learns about the origin of the program and regains his memories. When he returns to Louisiana his aged parents are overjoyed to see him, reunion is cut short when Scott appears, taking Roberts and Luc's parents hostage. Luc and Andrew fight to the death, which ends as Luc impales Scott on the spikes of a hay harvester and eviscerates him with it. After his mission in the Chernobyl power plant, he has shaved off his hair and resembles Walter E. Kurtz from Apocalypse Now and returned in the United States, now living in an underground bunker with his former nemesis, Andrew Scott. The two have now teamed up and have created an army of violent UniSols. A cloned soldier named "John" has false memories implanted inside of him to go after Deveraux. The government also sends in a clone of the NGU, Magnus, to kill Scott, only for Scott to inject him with a serum. He is freed from his programming by Deveraux, who brainwashes him to kill John. After John kills Magnus, John enters a cabin and meets with the original John, whom he was cloned from. While the original John tells him he was brainwashed by Deveraux, the original John is killed by the cloned John when the original tries to attack. John is eventually taken to the UniSol compound, where he tries to have his false memories removed, but he is driven insane, and he fights his way through the bunker, killing every UniSol in the process. He also kills Scott in a shootout by stabbing his throat with a machete. He eventually encounters Deveraux at the church, and John finally kills Deveraux by stabbing him in the stomach. Deveraux, knowing full well John would be worthy successor as the next leader of his separatist militia, lets the clone take his life and accepts his demise. After killing Luc, having acquired the cloning equipment and taken over the separatist group, John would declare war of vengeance on the government for making him suffer. Pl: Luc Deveraux Category:Military Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Terrorists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Honorable Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:One-Man Army Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed Category:Homicidal Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Scapegoat Category:Brutes Category:Faux Affably Evil